The Scorpion's Apprentice
by Greendayluvr93
Summary: The hidden villages believe he is dead. But the Akatsuki and I know otherwise. His death had been staged. He had created a puppet in his likeness and sent it into battle instead of himself. Now I am his apprentice and hopefully his friend.ON PAUSE FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori, the Scorpion of the Red Sand, The Devil's Left Hand, all names for my teacher, my mentor, and my master, Sasori-sama. I have been under his instruction for three months now. He has taught me many things about the puppets I love so much.

He teaches me more than Kankuro or Chiyo ever would. They did not trust me. The people of Sunagakure did not trust me. It was this lack of trust that caused me to leave. Yes, I had betrayed my village and it was then that I found the Akatsuki. Pein-dono allowed to me to join after a series of tests. I can not describe these tests because I swore that I would never reveal them.

Upon my admission to the Akatsuki, I met Sasori-sama. He told me that Pein-dono had instructed him to be my teacher. Sasori-sama is a good teacher, impatient and quick to anger but good.

On my first day of training he asked me questions about myself. It was like he was curious about me but he didn't really care about my answers. It was like he was gathering information in case he ever had to destroy me.

_"I am your teacher and your master. You will call me Sasori-sama. Understand?" "Yes Sasori-sama" "Good. Tell me about your past." "I used to reside in Sunagakure. Chiyo and Kankuro would not teach me and the village did not trust me. I betrayed them because of this lack of trust." "Do you have a kekkai genkai?" "No, I do not." "Does the skill of the puppet technique run in your family?" "You could say that it does I suppose. You may not believe me but one my earliest ancestors was a puppet. She was born that way I suppose." "Interesting, do you have your puppets with you?" "Yes, I do." "Do you believe that art is eternal or momentary?" "I believe that art is eternal." "Good. How old are you?" "I am seventeen." "What is your name?" "My name is Rinkashi." "Let's begin. Show me your puppets."_

_I showed him my three puppets, Katsuri, Katsari, and Bakudan. "I also have one incomplete puppet." I say. "Let me see the incomplete one as well." is his response. I show him my incomplete puppet, Katsurei. "What are their abilities?" "Katsuri and Katsari have compartments that contain poison. Bakudan has the ability to disassemble and reassemble himself. He has explosive tags hidden inside his body that explode on my command. I am fashioning katsurei to e my protector. "What wood are they made from?" "Cherry wood." "Weak! Cherry wood is weak. The wood of a pale sakura tree is much better….besides real people anyway." "You can turn people into puppets?" "Yes. I turned myself into a puppet after all."_

I have finished Katsurei and have upgraded my puppets from cherry wood to pale sakura wood since that day. I am on my way to the designated training ground and I greet people as I see them walk by. "Hello Itachi-san." "…….Hello Rinkashi-san." "Hi Deidara-san." "Hey Rinkashi-san. Good luck with Danna. He's in a bad mood today un." "Thanks. I'll need the luck." "HI Rinkashi-san!" 'Oh no! It's Tobi. I hate Tobi! I guess I'll say hello. "Hello Tobi."

I make it to the training site with one minute to spare. "Rinkashi, today I am going to give you scenarios and you tell me what you would do." Says Sasori-sama. "Yes Sasori-danna. Err I mean Sasori-sama." I stutter. "You've been around Deidara again." "Yes I have but…." He cuts me off. "Danna is fine. Your first scenario: You are in a battle with a puppet master like me." "I would….." "Don't tell me what you would do. Show me what you would do. I am your opponent. Fight me." He says while assuming a battle stance.

I summon my puppets. Katsurei stands next to me. The remaining three form a triangle. Bakudan is the front tip, Katsuri as the left tip, and Katsari as the right tip. I see a puppet approaching Bakudan. "Aka." The tag in Bakudan's chest explodes when I utter the command. He reassembles himself. Katsari sends three poison tipped senbon at Sasori's puppet. "Poison doesn't work against wood you baka." He says to me. His puppet takes down Bakudan. 'Damn. Katsari and Katsuri only fight with poison. What should I do? What to Do? What to do? I know! One of Katsuri's poisons turns to flame when it hits clothing or wood! That's it. I'll fire senbons dipped in that poisons at his puppets. It's a long shot. Here goes nothing' I think. After a few finger movements, two senbon tipped with the flammable poison hit Sasori's puppet. A small flame spurts up on the wood. A second puppet of Sasori's appears from what seems to be thin air. It takes down Katsuri. 'Damn. Bakudan is down, Katsuri is down, and Katsari is useless. All I've got left is Katsurei.' I think. I send Katsurei racing at Sasori. Katsari is taken down and I notice that Katsurei has lost his head. "You lose Rinkashi. Make the puppets faster and broaden their abilities. Don't rely on vocal commands for any reason."

"Next scenario: You have no puppets and neither does your opponent." Sasori says while assuming a different battle stance. I throw three senbon. He dodges. "You're too slow he says. I move in closer and try some Taijutsu. He catches a punch and almost breaks my wrist. "That was poor. Don't always rely on senbon or puppets. Your Taijutsu is weak and slow. Work on that.

"Skills in the next scenario will be important if you lose control of your puppets for any reason and your opponent prefers close quarters combat. The scenario is grappling." He says and tackles me to the ground. "The hell." I say. "Grappling means ground fighting baka." He says. My wrists are pinned. 'Damn! No hand signs means no jutsus. No scrolls mean no summoning. No control of my hands means no puppets. Damnit! I can't move at all. He's got my whole body pinned. I can't do anything. I can't kick him or hit him. Damn.' I think. "Hey Sasor…..Should I come back another time danna?" Deidara asks. "No. This is as good a time any." Sasori replies standing up. "What do you want?" Sasori asks. "I have some food. Want any? Un." "Alright." Sasori says. 'Wait! Sasori-Danna that's clay!" I warn. "Awww Rinkashi-san you're no fun." Deidara says. "I just don't want faces getting blown off." "Yeah right hmm. Judging by the way I found you, you just don't want Danna's face blown off." He says. "We were training Deidara. Nothing more nothing less." "Whatever un." "Sasori-san, Rinkashi-san, Pein-dono wishes to speak with you." Itachi says. Sasori and I walk silently to Pein-dono's office.

"Rinkashi, it has come to my attention that although you are a part of the Akatsuki organization you do not own a ring. I am bestowing upon you the ring with the kanji for deception. You are to wear this ring on the middle finger of your left hand. Sasori, seeing as Deidara is now partners with Tobi, you are Rinkashi's partner. "Yes, Pein-dono." Sasori says. "Thank you Pein-dono. I am truly honored." I say. 'Ugh I sound like such a kiss ass. It disgusts me.' I think.

"Sasori-danna, should we get back to training now?" I ask. "No, Rinkashi-san. It's time to eat dinner." "Sasori-danna, you called me Rinkashi-san."(A.N. kun, chan, san, sama, dono, are all honorifics a lack of honorific suggests lack of respect. Kun/chan is for young boys/girls or someone you care deeply about i.e. husband or wife. Dono or Sama are honorifics for great respect and danna means master. Hence sasori-danna because he is portrayed as a master puppeteer.) "Is there a problem with me calling you Rinkashi-san?" Sasori asks. "No. No problem at all. Is Konan-san cooking?" I ask. "Yes. I believe she is." "Good I love her cooking."

I get weird looks as I walk in the kitchen. "Why is everyone staring at me?" I ask. "Where were you two?" Konan asks. "We were in Pein-dono's office." Sasori says. Kisame murmurs, "Sure you were." "We were you little fucker!" I say angrily. "Really I heard otherwise." Kisame says. "As did I." Says Konan. "What did you hear?" Sasori asks. "Well I heard that you were on top of her in the garden." Konan says. "He was. Sasori-danna was teaching me how to ground fight. That's all." I say. "I heard that he was screwing you……..not teaching you how to ground fight." Kisame says. "Who told you that?" Sasori questions. He doesn't seem like he actually cares. Just that quirky curiosity again. "Deidara told me." Kisame says. "DEIDARA!! What the flying fuck?! Why THE HELL would you that?!" I scream. "What the hell are you talking about un?" "The rumor you spread about Sasori-danna and me is what the hell I'm talking about!" "Oh that. All I said was that he was on top of you which, by the way, was true. Hmm" Deidara says. "Bitch. You ruined my appetite. I'm going in my room. Don't bother me because I'm going to work on my puppets." I say.

"I guess I'll start with Katsuri and Katsari. Oh! I know! I'll add kunai slots to Katsuri and I'll make the poison in Katsari more flammable and potent and I'll paint her with a flame proof varnish. The last thing I'd need in a battle is for Katsari to catch on fire. I mix the poisons I need for Katsari's flaming poison. Then I place the kunai knives into the designated slots within Katsuri. Next, I paint the varnish on to Katsari. After the varnish is dry, I check on the poison. It is a pale orange color. Perfect. I take the ten senbon from Katsari's fingers and dip them in the poison. I love seeing the face people make as they slowly burn to death as the poison enters their blood stream. I love their looks of pain. After the senbon are carefully placed back inside of the compartments in Katsari's fingers I begin to change into my night gown. After my night gown is on I hear the door open and close. I turn around. I am shocked to find Sasori standing there in his night clothes. 'What the hell?' I think. "Sasori-danna, what are you doing in here?" "In the Akatsuki, you have to share a room with your partner. We are partners so, we have to share a room." "Oh, I get it now. I wish you would have warned me before you came in. I had just finished changing when you walked in. You scared the shit out of me." I say. "I suppose I had good timing then. Where is the other bed?" He asks. "There's only one bed."I say. "Only one bed?" He asks. "Yeah do you want top or bottom?" I ask. "What?" He asks. "Do you want the top bunk or the bottom bunk?" "It's a bunk bed?" Sasori asks. "Yeah isn't that neat? I was so surprised I had a bunk bed when I first moved in here. So top bunk or bottom bunk?" I ask. "Top bunk." Sasori says. "Wow." I remark. "What's so interesting about the top bunk?" "No one I ever knew opted for the nosebleed section. I'm going to sleep now. Good night Sasori-danna." "Good night, Rinkashi-san." That night I had wonderful dreams of leading the Akatsuki and seeing the faces of pain caused by my puppets. If only that could happen in real life.

* * *

Thnx 4 reading. Plz review. If u do I'll give you a huge cookie! 


	2. Chapter 2

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

I woke up at 5:30 am. That's half an hour earlier than I usually wake up. I take my four puppets out to the training grounds. 'Okay. If I move my hands quicker than my puppets should move faster. Alright I'll start with Katsurei.' I think. I attach my chakra strings to Katsurei. 'Alright. Here goes.' I make Katsurei go around the training field as fast as possible. 'Damn! He is still not fast enough. If I expect this puppet to protect me than he has to be fast.' I move my fingers quicker and as I had suspected Katsurei's speed increased as well. 'Alright, I've got to move my hands faster. I'm still not fast enough.' Fifteen minutes had passed when I got Katsurei up to an acceptable speed.

'Okay. Now I'll work on Bakudan. I have to find a way to get the tags in Bakudan to explode without using a vocal command. Attaching a chakra string directly to the tag would be way too risky. Hmm. No. On second thought, I'll work on Bakudan another day. It's 6:45….I suppose I'll make breakfast today.' I think as I walk inside the lair.

'Let's see. What ingredients do we have today?' I think. "Alright! These are perfect." I say aloud. I take out a pan, some strawberries, blueberries, and some pancake mix. 'I have an idea! I'll train while I make breakfast.' I think. I summon Katsurei to put the fruit into the mix, Katsari to cook the pancakes, and Bakudan to get the plates. 'Cooking breakfast was never so easy.' I think. After the pancakes are done, I put them on the plates myself. It is 7:30; everyone should be waking up right about now.' "DAMNIT TOBI! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" 'Heh. Sounds like Deidara-san and Tobi are up.' I think. "Hey Konan-san." "Hey Rinkashi-san. You cooked breakfast today?" Konan asks. "Yeah. I was up early so I figured why not." I say.

"So, how's your training going?" "Pretty good Konan-san. Ya know, when I first met Sasori-danna, he reminded of an old friend I used to hang out with in Suna. He was a year younger than I was. It's strange how much they look alike." "Are you talking about that Jinchuuriki kid?" She asks. "No I'm not talking about Gaara. But, now that I think about it, Sasori-danna looks a little like Gaara too." "Rinkashi?" "Yeah Konan-san?" "Sasori was from Suna. Did you know that?" "I did know that. That's why it's strange that he looks like my old friend. I could never remember his name. I was never good with names." I say.

"Good morning Rinkashi-san." "Good morning Deidara-san." I say in return. The rest of the Akatsuki walk into the dining room and eat breakfast. "Who cooked breakfast today?" Sasori asks. "I did." I say. "Oh." Sasori says. 'Damn his weird curiosity.' I think.

After breakfast, Sasori and I walk out to the training ground. "Today you are going to work on your hand to hand combat. You may not always have puppets with you or your puppets could be destroyed. You may use weapons or Taijutsu but keep in mind that if you use weapons, so will I. Begin." Sasori says. I run up to him. He blocks my punch again. He dodges the next three kicks I throw. Kick. Block. Kick. Block. This pattern went on for a while until I hear a crack. "Ah Shit! Damn my wrist." I whimper. "Don't ever let your opponent know that you are injured." He says. I whimper as he twists my wrist even more. "Sasori-Dannnnna! You're hurting me! You're moving it around too much." I cry as he continues moving my hurt wrist around. 'Why do I always end up hearing the wrong side of the damn conversations?' Deidara thinks as he hears the cry of pain. "Rinkashi-san, the only way to stop the pain is to get your wrist out of my grip." Sasori says to me. I nod and try to wriggle free. I fail and the grip on my wrist gets tighter. I gasp. "Every time you fail, I will tighten my grip on your wrist." He says. I throw a senbon at him. It hits his thigh and he lets go of my wrist. A few moments later, I feel something pierce my leg and blood trickle down to my ankle. It was then that I realized that the weapon that had pierced my leg was indeed my own senbon. "Damn." I say. "I told you, you use weapons, I use weapons. Continue." Sasori commands. I wince. 'It hurts to move with that damn senbon in my leg but if I remove it, I would just make the bleeding worse.' I think. I take a deep breath and attack again. This time, my punch connects with his stomach. 'I have a feeling he let me hit him to see how strong my punch was or to set me up for something.' I think. I feel a surge of pain through my leg as the senbon is pushed even further into my leg. The leg can't support any weight so I collapse on the ground. "You lose." Sasori says. "Sasori-danna, I can't get up. I can't even move." 'I know my senbon weren't dipped in poison today. He must have used one of his own. Damn!' I think. "Do you need help?" He asks. "Yes. I can't move. Did you poison me Sasori-danna?" I ask. "Yes. I did poison you. It won't kill you. I have the antidote in our room you should have your movement back by tonight." He says. 'Why did we have to use the training field furthest from the headquarters?' I think to myself. I feel myself being lifted off the ground. Sasori-danna is carrying me. 'He's warm.' I think to myself. Due partially to my own fatigue and Sasori's poison, I fell asleep as he carried me back to the Akatsuki lair.

I wake up an hour later to find Deidara watching me. "Danna! She's awake." He yells across the hall. Sasori walks in the room. "You're fine now. The antidote worked as planned and you'll be able to move now." Sasori says. "Sasori-danna, may I ask you something?" "Yes." "Did you ever live near Chiyo?" "Yes." "Do you remember a girl with blonde hair who would watch puppet shows with you?" "Yes. She looked a lot like you." "It….that girl was me." "I thought it was." "Well, I should go work on my puppets." I say. I wince as I try to get up. "No we're done training for today. Perhaps I was a bit too rough on you today. You should be fine. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He asks. "Yeah, I sometimes do that when I have vivid dreams." "What did you dream about?" Once again, I detected that quirky curiosity of his. "I…dreamt about…er…..killing Tobi." "Oh. I see." With that, he left the room. 'Thank-god he bought that. I cannot I repeat I cannot tell him that I had dreamed about him.' Later on that night, he brought me some dinner, this time, Tobi had cooked the dinner. "Arigatou Sasori-danna." "Try not to talk in your sleep anymore. It could be a nuisance in the future." Sasori says. "I'll try Sasori-danna." "Sleep tight Rinkashi-san." "G'night Sasori-danna."


	3. The Mission

'thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

'My wrist is still a little sore but I can still train today.' I think. "Rinkashi-san, yesterday's training was a simulation of what a real battle would be like. I admit, the training was a bit harsh but if I did not show you what a true battle is like then you would not be properly prepared." "I understand Sasori-danna. My wrist is feeling better." I say. We hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Sasori says Deidara walks in. "Hi Rinkashi-san, Sasori-danna." "Hey Deidara-san." I say. "What brings you here?" Sasori questions. "Pein-dono wants to see you guys. He muttered something about a mission." Deidara says. "Thanks Deidara-san." I say

We walk along the corridor towards the office of Pein, the Akatsuki leader. "Sasori-danna?" "What is it?" "What kind of mission do you think Pein-dono will give us?" "I don't know. A mission could be anything." I knock on Pein's door. "Enter." We enter his office and bow our heads in respect. "I have called you here to assign you a mission. You will infiltrate the city of Konohagakure and gather information about the Jinchuuriki that resides within the village. You will report back to me once every week and relay the information you have learned to me. Under no circumstances are you to be seen. If a battle is necessary, end it quickly. I do not want anyone to discover that you are in Konohagakure or that Sasori is still alive. Rinkashi, as far as we know, the hidden villages are not aware that you a part of the Akatsuki Organization. I want to keep it that way. When it is time for you to leave the village and come back to the Akatsuki lair, I will have a way to contact you. Do you understand?" Pein asks. "Yes Pein-dono. We understand." Says Sasori.

"Let's start traveling Rinkashi-san. I hate to wait." Says Sasori. "How long will it take to reach Konohagakure?" I ask. "Not too long. Three days at the most. We should arrive during the night so we are not seen." "Yes, I agree Sasori-danna." We set off that night.

"Sasori-danna?" "What is it?" "Where are we going to sleep?" "Wherever we cannot be seen."

We are approaching the village gates. "Rinkashi-san, send Katsurei ahead to scope out the terrain and see if there are any guards or threats." "How can I see what my puppet sees?" "Use the mind transfer jutsu. You said an old friend had taught it to you." Sasori says. "Mind Transfer Jutsu." I can see through the eyes of Katsurei now. Sasori catches my slumping body just before it hits the ground I see two jonins guarding the village gates. I return to my own body and report what I saw to Sasori. "That's too easy. There has to be more than the jonins guarding the city;there always is. We don't want to underestimate them." Sasori says."How can we get in without being noticed?" I ask. "We wait until the night falls one hour from now then, we will sneak over the gate. Once we are over the gate, we will go to a cave that Itachi told me about from the time he was at Konohagakure. Are you clear on that?" Sasori asks. "Yes Sasori-danna." "Good."

One hour had passed and we have successfully infiltrated the village. "The cave is this way. Follow me." 'Wow. This cave is smaller than I thought it would be.' I think. "We keep the food supplies here. There is a stream not far from here so you can use it for drinking water or bathing water. Supplies for my puppets and poisons go here. Supplies for your puppets and poisons will be placed over there. The sleeping space is here." Sasori says while gesturing to each spot in turn. 'That doesn't leave much room to sleep. We'll have to sleep next to each other. Shit. This cave is too small. I wonder how Kisame-san and Itachi-san ever fit in this cave. That was an image I definitely did not need to see.' I think. "Tomorrow we find the Jinchuuriki. I have reason to believe that the Jinchuuriki is a male gennin. We will scout out the training fields. Tonight, I want you to go to the stream and get some water. Be quiet and hurry up. I don't like waiting." "Alright Sasori-danna." 'Wow. This stream is pretty wide. Shit! What was that rustle in the bush?' I think as I pull out three senbon and prepare to strike. A squirrel races out of the bush. 'Oh it was only a squirrel. That's a relief.' I think. I lower a large bucket into the stream and fill it with the warm water. I hurry back to the cave because I don't being alone in the dark in an unfamiliar place.

"Here's the water Sasori-danna." "Set it over there." "Okay." "We should get some rest. Daybreak is in five hours and we should be spying throughout the village by then." He says laying down. "Where am I supposed to sleep Sasori-danna?" "You sleep here." He says while pointing to a spot next to him. "Alright." I lay down next to him and try to sleep as my thoughts race. 'Damn this cave. It's too small. I can't believe my first mission in the Akatsuki is to spy on a Jinchuuriki. At least in warm in here. I despise the cold.' I think. I finally drift off to sleep. I wake up two hours later because of the wind chilling the cave. I blush when I find that I had unconsciously sidled closer to Sasori in my sleep. 'I wonder if puppets get cold. I'll have to remember to ask him that.' I think to myself. I force my eyes to close and I manage to drift off into sleep again. During the night I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamed that I was being tortured by a pale man with long black hair. It was a very disturbing dream.

"Wake up Rinkashi-san." Sasori says. "So where do we check first?" I ask. "We'll check the training grounds. There should be enough shrubbery to to conceal ourselves. The Jinchuuriki will probably have an identifiable mark." He says. "Like the shadows under Gaara's eyes?" "Yes. You know Gaara?" "I used to. Sasori-danna, can I ask you something?" "What?" "Do you ever get cold?" "Yes. I do get cold. I can feel basically anything you can. I just don't feel physical things as well as you do. Now let's go." Sasori says. "Coming." I say.

We walk through a forest and I almost fell. We reach the training ground. "Now we wait. Stay down someone's coming." Sasori says. I see a man with silver hair, a boy with black hair, a girl with pink hair, and a blonde boy walking down the path towards the training ground that we are near. "Kakashi-sensei! Will you stop reading that pervy book?" Says the girl with pink hair. This Kakashi person just sighs. As they walk closer, I notice that the boy with black hair looks a bit like Itachi. 'Is this the Sasuke person I sometimes hear Itachi speak of? Yes, it must be. He's got the Uchicha crest on the back of his shirt.' "Keep an eye on Naruto;he's the blonde one.." "Yes, Sasori-danna."

"Sakura-chan! Wait up for me!" Naruto says. "What is it Naruto?" Says 'Sakura.' "I just want to walk with you." Naruto says. "Whatever Naruto." She says. 'Could this pink haired child be the Sakura that destroyed Sasori's puppet. She doesn't look that strong but then again the death was staged and she had Chiyo's help.' I think. I notice that Naruto has three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. I nudge Sasori and gesture toward Naruto. Sasori nods and continues watching the group of young ninja. "Hey Sasuke! I you can't jump this high!" Naruto says while jumping in the air. Sasuke just sighs in frustration. "You're such a loser Naruto." Sasuke says. "Today we are going to spar. Sakura and Naruto, you two spar each other. Sasuke you spar against me." Says the man known as Kakashi. I watch Naruto and Sakura spar while Sasori goes to watch Kakashi and Sasuke. "Sakura-chan, I feel like we're being watched." Naruto says. "Don't be stupid Naruto." Sakura says while her punch collides with his face. Half an hour later Kakashi and Sasuke return. Sasori returns as well. "Since it's Saturday, I'm ending training early. You're dismissed." Kakashi says. Sasori and I agree to follow Naruto because he is the only one with a peculiar characteristic. Naruto walks into the Ichiraiku ramen shop."Go into the ramen shop, Rinkashi. Talk him to him. You're a visitor from Sunagakure and your name is Inbi. Understand" "I understand Sasori-danna." I say.

"Hey! You don't look familiar. Who are you?" Naruto asks me. "My name is Inbi. Who are you?" "I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe It!" "What happened to your face?" I ask. "You're not from Konoha are you?" He asks. "No I'm not. I'm a visitor from Sunagakure." I lie. "Well the marks on my face are from the Kyuubi." "The Nine Tailed Fox?" I ask. "Yeah. Do you like ramen?" He asks. 'ugh I hate ramen.' I think. "Yeah ramen is pretty good but I prefer fish." I say. "Oh. Hey do you know what time it is?" He asks. "Yeah it's 6:45 which reminds me I'm almost late for dinner and my mom will murder me if I'm late." I say getting up. "See ya around!." He says as I walk away.

I meet Sasori in the forest. "Sasori-danna. He is the Jinchuuriki we have been searching for;he told me so himself. He fell for the Inbi thing. He's a complete moron." I say. We walk back to the cave. "Should I make dinner Sasori-danna?" "Alright." I go out to the stream and catch four fish. I roast them on the fire. After dousing the fire, I bring the cooked fish back to the cave and give two to Sasori and keep two for myself."This is good fish Rinkashi-san." "Arigatou. My father taught me how to make it before he passed." "How did he die?" "During a battle." "I see." I lay down on the mat we had spread out to sleep on. I fall into a light sleep and hear Sasori lay down a while after me. I had that frightening nightmare again. I hope it isn't an omen of some sort.

* * *

Plz Review!!! If you do I shall bestow upon you burgandy colored cookie flavored puddin


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer!!! I OWN NOTHING BUT RINKASHI!!

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

I wake up to the smell of something cooking. 'I wonder what smells so good.' I think as I open my eyes. "Sasori-Danna, what smells so good?" "I made breakfast today." Sasori says as he hands me food that looks like a mix of herbs. "It tastes nice." I say when I try a bit of the meal. I get no response. "Sasori-danna?" "What is it?" "Before we leave to spy on the Kyuubi's host would mind if I got a bath in the river?" I ask. 'I hate being dirty and the cave floor has dirt all over it. It's so gross.' I think. "No go ahead Rinkashi-san." I take a change of clothes with me and head out to the river.

* * *

SASORI'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!

'I remember when Rinkashi-san and I were young children. She was so comfortable around me. I wonder what happened to change that. I can tell she is not comfortable around me anymore. She was murmuring in her sleep last night. I wonder what scared her. She'll be coming back soon.'

"Rinkashi-san." I say. "Yes, what is it Sasori-danna?" She asks me looking up at me with chocolate eyes. "Why were murmuring in your sleep?" I ask. "I had a horrid nightmare." She says as she looks away. "What was it?" "It...it was nothing really." "That isn't true Rinkashi-san do not lie to me. Tell me what you dreamed about." I say. "I...I had a dream that a pale man with long black hair was torturing me. Before the torture started, he...he said I had to kill you or risk death by t..t..torture. It was horrible." Rinkashi says. The dream must have really disturbed her. I murmur the name of Orochimaru. "Orochimaru? Who is that Sasori-danna?" Rinkashi asks me. "He fits the description of the man you have just described." I say. Her eyes fill with fear. "There is a man such as the one in my nightmare?" She asks worriedly. "Yes, but you will not have to worry about Orochimaru. He will not harm you." I say. "How can you be so sure Sasori-danna? How can you be so damn sure?" She asks visibly shaken. "I am sure because Orochimaru used to be in the Akatsuki. He is no longer a member and he will not be able to lay a finger on you." I say. "But how do you know?" She asks still distraught. "Rinkashi-san. He is no where near this village and even if he was, he would not be able to get close enough to you to lay a hand on you." I say. "How do you know?" She asks. "Trust me. Rinkashi-san, it was only a dream. You should not fret needlessly over dreams such as those. They are not worth a thought." I say. She seems assured now. The fear has left her eyes. "We should get going Rinkashi-san. We are already behind schedule. The Jinchuuriki will be in the ramen shop by now." I say. She only nods and walks beside me as we exit the cave.

* * *

RINKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!

'I never knew he be so comforting. I still do not understand why I am inclined to trust Sasori-danna. I suppose it doesn't matter really. We are approaching the Ichiraiku Raman Shop now.' I think. "Rinkashi-san." "Yes what is it Sasori-danna?" "I want you to speak to the Jinchuuriki again. Once again assume the name and story of Inbi. If he requests your family name you are to tell him that your family name is Yagami. Understand?" Asks Sasori. "If he asks about my skills?" "You will tell him that you use puppets. If he asks about other ninja you are to state that you do not know them." "I understand Sasori-danna." I say.

"Hey! I remember you! I saw you in here yesterday." Naruto says to me. "Hello. Naruto right?" "Yeah that;s right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" "Do you come here every day?" I ask. "Yeah. The ramen here is the best! I especially like the pork ramen. Hey you said you were from Suna right?" "Yes that's correct. I am visiting Konoha for the time being." I respond. "Inbi, do you have any relatives in Konoha?" "Yeah, well sort of. My mom is here visiting as well. Hey Naruto, I heard that you are pretty good at the multi-shadow clone jutsu. Is that true?" I ask. "You better believe it is! See?!" He says as I am surrounded by what to be an endless see of Narutos grinning back at me. "So," He asks, "What are you good at?" "I use the puppet technique." I say. "Oh. That's pretty neat I guess. I gotta get goin Inbi. If I'm late for training my team will be pissed for sure. Same time tomorrow?" Asks Naruto. "Don't count on it. I never know where I am going to be until I show up in a place. Good-bye Naruto." I sit in the ramen shop for a few minuted so I do not look suspicious.

I walk back and inconspicuously slip back into the bushes where Sasori-danna was hiding. "The rumors I have heard are correct Sasori-danna. This Jinchuuriki is indeed skilled in the multi-shadow clone jutsu. He told me that he had to get back to training and left." I inform. "I see. I am going to inform Pein-dono of what we have learned. I trust that you can watch for the remainder of the day?" "Of course Sasori-danna." With that he and I parted ways. The training was boring and I noticed that the Uchicha boy had gained the sharingan. Naruto was beaten by Sakura after he had turned himself into woman. A naked woman. He is such a tasteless boy.

* * *

SASORI'S POINT OF VIEW!!!

It did not take me long to return to the Akatsuki hideout. I was greeted by Deidara. "Hey! Sasori-danna. How's the mission going?" Deidara asks."It is none of your concern Deidara." I say. He just rolls his eye and continues on. I walk into the base. I see Konan walking toward me."Sasori! How's Rinkashi-san doing?" Asks Konan. "She is fine." I say as I continue to Pein-dono's office. I knock on his door. "Enter." "Pein-dono. I have information regarding the mission involving the Jinchuuriki known as Naruto Uzumaki." I say. "Continue." "He is the container for the Kyuubi and is skilled in the multi shadow-clone jutsu. He is on a team with Uchicha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Their sensei is Hatake Kakashi. This is all of the information we have learned at this time Pein-dono." I inform. "Very well. You may leave." "As you wish Pein-dono." I bow my head and take my leave. "Itachi-san. The cave you had told me about is useful." I say to Itachi as he walks by. He nods in my direction and continues on his way.

I arrive in Konohagakure and as I near the cave I hear a melody being sung in a hushed voice. I do not see Rinkashi inside of the cave. 'Where could she be? Hn. The voice that is singing sounds like hers. Perhaps she is getting water. I should go tell her that I have returned.' I hear the song clearly now. It is definitely Rinkashi's voice.

"You come to me with scars on your wrists. You tell m this will be the last night feeling like this. I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine. But I know it's a-AIEEEE! Sasori-danna?! What the hell!" She screams. I notice that she is blushing. Oh. I...I am sorry Rinkashi-san." I say as I turn my head. "I did not realize that you were bathing. I...I'll be going now." I say as I go back to the cave. 'Well. That was unexpected.' I think as I sit down on the cave's dirt floor.

* * *

RINKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW!!!

'That was so fricken awkward. Oh man I hope he didn't see anything. Why me? Why must I always be the one who gets walked in on? I could have sworn that he was blushing. No. He couldn't have been. He's Sasori. The Scorpion of the Red Sand. There is no way that he ever blushes. But I suppose if I was him I would blush if I saw my partner naked in a river. No. He would never blush because of me.' I think as I walk into the cave. "You aren't that bad of a singer, Rinkashi-san." Sasori tells me. "Oh. A-Arigatou." I say. "Are you feeling well?" Sasori asks me. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank-you for asking. "Did you find out anything else about the Jinchuuriki?" "No Sasori-san. I did not discover anything new about that Uzumaki kid. Sasori-san, could you help me with my puppets?" "Yes, alright. Which one do you need assistance with?" He asks me. "Katsuri." "Alright. You start working on Katsuri then I'll help you from there." He says. I begin working on Katsuri. I begin hewing kunai slots into her forearms. "Stop. The hole is too large. That's why you are slow when shooting the kunai. You want to hew the hole like this." He takes my hands and hews a hole into Katsuri's forearm. "You want the hole to be slightly larger than the widest part of the kunai. This is your puppet's weakest joint. A puppet is as strong as its weakest joint." He says. "Uh Sasori-san. Y-you can let go of my hand now." I say. I can feel myself blushing. He silently unclasps his hand from my hand. "Sasori-san, may I ask you a question?" "Alright. Go ahead." He says. "Do you feel emotion?" He answers my question with a question of his own. "You said that one of your ancestors was a living puppet. You are alive so she had to be feel emotions. Am I correct?" "Yes. I suppose you are correct Sasori-san. She had to have felt something for someone." I say. "You called me Sasori-san." He says to me. "Yes, I did. Do you mind?" I ask. "No. I don't mind." He says with a smirk. "Do you want any dinner?" I ask. "No. I'm not hungry." He says. "In that case I'm going to ahead and sleep now." I say. "Alright. I suppose I'll lay down as well." He says as we fall asleep in that tiny cave. Instead of being tortured by this pale man I had a dream that Sasori was dead. I don't know which dream was worse.

* * *

THNX 4 READING REVIEW AND YOU GET GUM!! 333 


	5. An outing and an Injury

'thinking'

"speaking"

* * *

I wake up and blush because I find that our positions had shifted while Sasori and I were asleep. His arm was wrapped around my waist and his head was resting on the crook on my neck. 'I know he fell asleep before me so he must move in his sleep. I guess I was warm.' I think. I decide not to move. I am comfortable and it seems he is as well. You can never be sure with him. "No. You. Don't. Can't leave me. Promise." Sasori says in his sleep. 'I guess I'll stay like this until he gets up. I can't move anyway.' My stomach growls. 'Damn. That was a loud growl. I must be pretty hungry. I don't want to wake him though. I guess I'll just stay still. I hope he wakes up soon.' About half an hour passes and Sasori wakes with the rising of the sun. "What did you dream about, Sasori-san?" I ask. He doesn't move when he answers. "I didn't dream." "I heard you talking in your sleep." I say. "I do not remember the dream." I can tell that he is lying. "You're lying." I say. "Yes, I am." He says. He does not elaborate any further and I do not press the subject. "I guess I'll go catch some fish." I say as I get up off of the cave floor. I see the squirrel again. It annoys me so much so, I stabbed it with a kunai and watched happily as it slowly bled to death. 'Ha serves you right you damn squirrel.' I think. After eating the fish meal, Sasori and I walked to the training ground. "They aren't here." I say. '

'Their sensei must have given them the day off." "Why don't we take the day off as well Sasori-san?" "A day off?" "Sure. It's still so very early and I'm positive that we won't learn anything new by observing how they act on a free day." "True. So...what do you want to do?" he asks. "mmm how about we work on puppets or poisons. I could really use some help if you wouldn't mind." I say. "Alright. The last thing I want is for _my_ apprentice to be weak. Now, what weak point should be strengthened now?" he asks inside the cave. "Poisons. My poisons aren't strong enough. They don't completely paralyze like they should." I say dejectedly. "Try extracting venom from a snake or a scorpion if you can find any." "But I might get bitten." "I've been bitten before. It doesn't hurt much after the antidote is applied." "D-do you have an antidote if I get bitten?" "I don't know. If you want find out, get bitten." he says. "I'd rather not get bitten." I say. "Go catch a snake or some other venomous creature and I'll teach you how to extract the poison." says Sasori. "Alright, Sasori-san." I say and take my leave of our cave. 'Hmmm. If I was a snake, where would I hide? Ooh! I know! I'd hide in a hole. Now, If I was a hole..OOMPH' I think as I fall. "Damn hole. Wait. A hole!" I exclaim as I search for a nearby serpent. 'Aha! Found you, you little scaly creature.' I think as I grab it. "Damn! It bit me. That bastard. Ah damn it! I'm bleeding." I grumble. I pick up the offending bastard snake and take it back to the cave. "Let me see your hand." commands Sasori. "Why?" "You got bitten."He states. "How did you know?" "Everyone gets bitten when they first try to snare a snake. Now give me your hand." He commands sternly. I surrender the bitten hand. He reaches for a vial filled to the brim with a crimson liquid. "That's not blood is it?" I ask. "No. It's the antidote." He says. Sasori puts five drops of the mystery liquid on my flesh wound. It burns. "It should stop burning soon. Here's some bandages." he says while handing me the bandages. "Thank-you." I say and wrap the injured hand. "To extract venom you hold the snake by its jaw and lightly press in a upward direction. Be sure you have a vial to catch the venom." Sasori says. I do as he says and soon have two vials full of venom. I mix it with my other poisonous concoctions. "Now cork the vial and lightly shake it until it turns black," I do as he says.

"That should be acceptable. Next time don't get bitten. Any venom could be deadly." Sasori says. 'Does he actually care? No. It couldn't be. He just doesn't want to seem weak. I'm sure that's what it must be. But. Still. He seems different than when we first met. More tender maybe? No. It couldn't be.' I think. "Rinkashi-san. Pay attention. You almost stabbed yourself with a senbon." he says. "Oh right. I just got absorbed in my thoughts for a moment or so." I say. "You always get lost in thoughts." I smirk and nod. "Yeah. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't." He raises an eyebrow but makes no comment.

"I still have that nightmare about Orochimaru." "Speaking of nightmares, I once had a dream when I was younger. I had dreamed that I was all alone and that my parents were gone. The only thing is, when I woke up the next morning, they weren't there. Chiyo lied to me and told me they went away when in reality, they were dead. My nightmare had become a reality. That's why I left Sunagakure. It doesn't bother me much anymore. Eventually everything turns to hate. Even love turns to hate." he says in an emotionless tone. I am shocked that he chose to share this information about his past with me. "I never knew. Love doesn't always turn to hate." "You left because no one trusted you. I left because I trusted too easily. I never should have let myself love my family. I will never let myself love again. I don't think I even could." He paused and smirked, "I couldn't experience love again, even if I wanted to." "I had love in Sunagakure, but I had no trust. My first love did not trust me and I cried every night. Eventually my heart hardened and I learned not to love so easily. I still love, but I don't love people because they are people. I only love the few who deserve it." I say. I shock myself. 'Could I actually... No. I couldn't. I couldn't. It just isn't possible. I'm sure of it. I'm sure that he can't. After all I doubt that I could actually love again after I was betrayed.' I think as I sadly reminisce. "Are you hungry, Sasori-san?" I ask. He nods. "Do you want me to catch a fish or get ramen. I could really use some ramen right now." I say. "I haven't had ramen in a long time. I don't even remember what my favorite kind of ramen is." he says. "Then how about you come with me?" I say. He looks at me. "I would have to wear a disguise. If anyone sees us then my cover might get blown." He says. "I could make a pretty decent disguise. Hmmm. With a brown wig, blue contacts, black pants and a red shirt, you could pass as anyone." I say. He thinks and eventually agrees. Fifteen minutes later I finished weaving his disguise and we set out toward Ichiraiku. "There is a chance we might see the Kyuubi's host in here so please call me Inbi. What should I call you?" I ask. "Call me Shigoto." He says. We sit down in the ramen bar. "So what I can you guys today?"

"I'll have a bowl of pork ramen." I say. 'I guess the Uzumaki kid wore off on me a bit. I even like ramen now.' I think.

"and for you sir?"

"I'll have the same." says Sasori.

"Hey Inbi! Who's this?" asks Naruto. "Hi, Naruto. This is Shigoto. He is from Suna as well." I say. "Ohhhhh. So Shigoto, how long have known Inbi?" "I've known her since we were children."

"Uh hey Naruto. Don't you wanna find out why Kakashi let you have the day off?" I ask. "Yeah! Good idea. See ya later!" The hyper blonde child raced out of Ichiraiku to find his sensei. "He seems to trust you." Sasori says. "No. He is just naive." "Here's your ramen sir, ma'am."

"Arigatou." I say. I begin to slowly devour my ramen. I do not want to seem like a pig and shove it down my throat. Sasori eats his ramen as well. We continue like this in a comfortable silence. Silence that is until I hear the chef ask me a question. "Are you two a couple?" I choke on my ramen. "No! No. Of course not. We're acquaintances just friendly acquaintances." I say. Sasori looks at me with a small hint of emotion. I can't tell what emotion may be hidden behind his wooden eyes. Perhaps I had imagined that glint of emotion. Yes, I must have imagined it. We continue eating in a silence that is not as comfortable as it previously was. I pay for our ramen and we quietly slip out of the shop.

"Sasori-san. I'm going to go find Kakashi and see what he is up to. Perhaps he is doing something relevant to our investigation." I say. "I am accompanying you."

"May I ask why?" "Kakashi isn't as dumb as he seems to be and you are still incredibly weak for an apprentice of mine. We will definitely have to work more on the majority of your skills. Nonetheless, we will go search for Kakashi together." "Do you really think that I am incredibly weak and worthless?" "I never said that you were worthless. Gather your supplies and let's go." Sasori says. 'He doesn't think I'm worthless.' I think. A few moments later we were scouting out in Konohagakure. Sasori, of course was still wearing his disguise. After all, he can not be seen in public as a member of the Akatsuki that is supposedly dead. We spot Kakashi Hatake in front of a bookstore. I speak quietly to Sasori, "Hatake appears to be looking at a book or magazine or some sort. The title is "Icha Icha Paradise" and it appears to be a...a graphic novel. That's so fucking disgusting! Damn pervert!" "I never saw the point on those. They never really interested me much." Sasori says. "So you've actually read one?" He nods. "Yes, but they are tasteless, quite tasteless at that. I prefer books at a less immature level of nature." "Oh." I quietly sigh in relief. 'It would suck if Sasori turned out to be a pervert.' I think. The day passes and the sun slowly fades away. We tail Kakashi Hatake until he reaches his home. It's very late at night. I'd say it is about eleven thirty. I trip on the way back and twist my ankle. "Unnn! Damn it! I fell again." "Can you walk on it?" asks Sasori. 'Damn that hole! I fell in it last time too!' I think. I collapse as I try to put weight upon my ankle. Sasori helps me up. He puts his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulders so he can help my pathetic self limp back to the cave. 'I feel so pathetic, relying on my partner for help. I am pathetic, weak, and worthless.' I think then I remember what Sasori had said earlier. "I never said that you were worthless." 'He doesn't believe me to be worthless. Weak and pathetic perhaps, but he never called me worthless.' I think. "Lay down." He says. I obey his order. "He begins wrapping my ankle. "Here. I'll do it." I say sitting up. "He pushes me back down. "No you won't. You already hurt your hand and moving it too much will injure you further. Your injuries have already a difficulty in our mission. You have two injuries now and the later of the two prevents you from walking. If you get injured any more we will most likely fail our mission and I can not allow either to happen. I cannot allow you to get injured any further nor can I accept the possibility of failing this mission no matter how difficult the odds are that may be stacked up against us." He says. I reluctantly let him wrap my ankle. 'Why won't he let me wrap it myself? I am not a three old who can't take care of herself.' I think. "Arigatou, Sasori-san." He nods. "Don't move at all tomorrow unless I say you can got that?" He asks. I nod. "If you do there will be consequences. There will be extreme consequences." He says. I gulp and nod in agreement. The hour has moved on midnight. Sasori lays next to me and I drift off into what I hope will be a peaceful slumber.


End file.
